


Violet Under Moonlight

by Methoxyethane



Series: Single Shots of Smut [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Fly-by-the-seat-of-my-pants writing, I'm Serious It's just Porn, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: Keith's back looked pale in the moonlight. Lance wanted to take the time and admire the sight, commit the blue-white shine in Keith's sweaty hair to memory and map out every inch of glowing flushed skin with his lips and tongue.





	

Keith's back looked pale in the moonlight. Lance wanted to take the time and admire the sight, commit the blue-white shine in Keith's sweaty hair to memory and map out every inch of glowing flushed skin with his lips and tongue. He should have earlier, if he'd thought about it - but he'd been too wrapped up in the heat of Keith's body against his in the moment, too caught up in Keith's voice, low and husky in his ear as it commanded him to do things he really, really wanted to do in the first place. In the end he'd of COURSE capitulated to Keith's every whim because Lance could never say no the throaty panting demands that fell from Keith's red-bitten lips . **  
**

Lance watched the curling ends of Keith’s hair gently sway and shift on Keith’s shoulders with every movement of his hips. He rocked his own hips up hard, just enough for Keith’s head to bow forward in a gasp and expose the back of his neck, flushed red like the skin on most of his gorgeous body. He let his eyes wander down at last the best part of the magnificent show playing in his lap; Keith’s ass, in all it’s round and perky glory, shaking and bouncing as he rammed himself onto Lance’s cock.

“F-fuck, come on, are you gonna make me do this all by myself?” Keith gasped out, a pant of air forced out of his lungs in between words every time his ass landed on Lance’s pelvis.

He could take his time now, Lance decided. Keith’s body was the kind of work of art that needed time and stamina to fully appreciate, and he sat up the rest of the way off the pillows he’d been leaning against to get a good grip on Keith’s hips, stilling them in their dance. He pressed his chest to Keith’s back, nosing long hair away from Keith’s ear to bite at his neck as Lance took control of their motions. Slow and steady he rolled their hips, enjoying the frustrated groan torn from his boyfriend’s throat at their languid pace.

“You’re the goddamned worst, Lance,” Keith scolded vehemently, trying to rock back onto Lance’s cock. Lance had draped himself over Keith’s back, settled in the open splay of his thighs to hold their bodies as close to each other as possible and pinning Keith down too effectively to get any real momentum from the action. “The _worst,_ ” he repeated with feeling.

Lance grinned against the marred skin of Keith’s neck, perfectly content to enjoy the tight clench fluttering around his cock in his own gentle time. “I thought you WANTED me to fuck you, though.”

“This isn’t _fucking_ , this is…” Keith’s arms shuddered, and he had to tighten the lock of his elbows before they both fell face-first into the bed. “ _M-making whoopie_ or something, God, could you just go harder already?!”

“Making love, you mean?” Lance corrected playfully, changing the angle of his thrusts to tease the head of his dick against Keith’s prostate, pulling out nearly halfway to keep his movements shallow enough to only barely brush against the spot at his deepest push. Keith moaned beautifully, spine going soft where he’d been tense against Lance’s chest as he finally relaxed in his arms, giving in to the gentle pleasure Lance was forcing on him. Lance kissed the back of his neck, unwrapping himself from Keith’s body enough to lean back enough where he could watch the slide of his cock in and out of that sinfully gorgeous peach-round ass.

The sounds coming out of Keith were so sweet, happy little hiccups of noise he’d never allow himself to make if he weren’t falling apart. Lance decided to reward him for how beautifully he was giving in, fighting past the heat boiling his blood to enjoy the ride for what it was and so Lance fucked his cock in nice and deep again just the way Keith wanted it.

Keith keened, a high-pitched kittenish noise and when Lance finally started to drive his hips hard the motion of their bodies rocking together was enough to topple the uneasy balance of the arms  Keith was holding himself up with. He crashed to the bed, spine arcing in a sexy bow and his shoulders and ass still popped up for Lance to pound into, hard and steady and satisfying in his efforts. Lance let his pace speed up the way his throbbing cock had been telling him to for so long, fucking into Keith hard enough for the mattress to thump against the frame of the bed, rattling the the entire ensemble against the wall. And Lance had always liked that sound, but he’d like it even more if he could hear Keith again - his sexy moans and cries were being muffled into the sheets he was biting at, and Lance could only see the side of his face but Keith looked red and teary-eyed and WRECKED in all the best most perfect ways.

He pulled out, and Lance had meant to grab his boyfriend to flip him on his back right away with no hesitation, but when he drew out his cock he found himself instantly distracted by the sight of Keith’s entrance, wet and fluttering and stretched open from Lance’s dick. “ _Lance_ ,” Keith all but sobbed, and this poor boy had been so thirsty for it he’d climbed Lanced like a mountaineer the first second they’d been alone and Lance had done everything in his power to drag this out, hadn’t he?

“I’ll take care of you, baby,” Lance muttered as he pressed a kiss to the small of Keith’s back. Then a few more on his ass just for fun, because even he was allowed to be sadistic from time to time, right? Keith shuddered and Lance stopped to be cruel for one last little tease, plunging his tongue into that easy soft heat and licking Keith’s insides, just for the sake of feeling him twitch around his flickering tongue. Not for long - just long enough to get a weak death threat from his boyfriend before he was surprising Keith by throwing him onto his back, tanned hands slipping under pale thighs to spread Keith’s legs wide open and sink back inside.

“God, fucking, YES!” Keith’s shout was hoarse when Lance resumed the harsh rhythm he’d set earlier without bothering to ease back into Keith’s ready passage. And lord, did this man look perfect in the moonlight. Black hair spilled over Lance’s stark white sheets like an ink stain, his body nearly the same shade of glowing blue-white as the bed were it not for the hot red blush coloring Keith’s skin in shades of stunning pink-violet. Keith’s chest was heaving and his neck was long and tooth-marked and his lips were open and his eyes were closed and he was so fucking beautiful Lance’s sex-delirious mind wondered if Keith wasn’t just a figment of his imagination; a fantasy in the last few moments before falling asleep. And then Keith’s leg flailed out of Lance’s grasp to smack against the back of his shoulder, and Lance had to laugh because he hadn’t figured a heel digging uncomfortably into his back could be so grounding and reassuring.

Lance let himself go, too, falling into the mindless chase of sex and pounding his way into Keith’s willing body as fast and hard as he could force his hips to go. Keith reveled in every second of it, face twisted in rapturous contentment as he finally got the merciless fucking he’d been trying to get from Lance all night, toes curling and nails scratching angry lines down Lance’s back without either of them noticing or caring.

Heat, glorious terrible too-tight heat, wet and pulsating around Lance’s cock like Keith’s body was trying to suck him in deeper with every thrust. He could feel the head of his cock brush against the swollen gland of Keith’s prostate constantly, twice for every thrust on both the slide in and drag out, a moan or gasp pulled out of Keith every time like Lance was playing the keys of an instrument. Keith was shouting, something along the lines of ‘Yes, yes, god fucking yes,’ but Lance was too far gone to make out the words.

All too fast Lance found he was coming, his orgasm ripped out of him before he had a chance to warn Keith. Just shot his come deep into his body with a shout of his own, instinctively grabbing a fistful of Keith’s hair as his hips jerked and his cock stuttered and fucked its way as deep into Keith’s soaking wet passage as he could.

When Lance opened his eyes again it was to see Keith’s face, flushed and pained with arousal as he begged “Come on, I’m so close, don’t stop I’m so close,” and Lance forced his hips to start again, pressed in deep and shallowly fucked Keith as best as he could with his weakening dick. Finally, it was enough, Keith’s back arching one last time as he rode up off the bed, hips jerking and thighs quivering and ass throbbing hard around Lance’s a cock a few last times as they both collapsed into a tired mess of sweaty limbs.

Lance’s face was right next to Keith’s, and he shifted just enough that no one was jabbing anyone’s organs with their bony knees and pressed tired, needy kisses to whatever parts of Keith’s face he could reach and muttering sweet nothings about how good and perfect and sexy Keith was.

Keith grabbed Lance by the face, pushing him away. “Oh my god you’re like a dog, give me five minutes before you start licking my face again,” he complained with a cringe, rolling over to flop onto his stomach with a weary sigh. “Once again, you have completely and utterly failed to get the concept of a ‘quickie.’ I don't’ know how you do it.”

Lance squirmed his way into the bed underneath Keith, laying down on his back and pulling his boyfriend halfway on top of him. He sighed, turning his head to smile into the moonlight streaming from the open window. “Oh, you know. Just trying to soak up every second of your time I can steal from you.”

Lance didn’t have to see Keith roll his eyes anymore than he had to see the blush that he knew was staining Keith’s cheeks. Keith probably knew it too, considering instead of responding with words his answer was to casually bite Lance’s shoulder.

Lance laughed. “Love you too, Kitten.”


End file.
